I'm not Doctor Who, I'm your English teacher!
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: This is part of my work in English. The stories will be oneshots/drabbles based on a sentence with a specific vocabulary word that I will give the definition for. Fuller summary inside! Not as boring as it sounds!
1. Tangible

Description-In English class our teacher gives us a word of the day, as a sort of bell ringer. This year I've challenged my write sentences that only relate to Doctor Who. Then, if enough people read this, I will be turning those sentences into drabble, one shots, or maybe two shots, using those sentences as prompts. I really liked Rose, and I don't know much about the 11th Doctor yet, but I try to balance out the key characters. This first one involves 9, Jack, and Rose. It could be viewed as slightly OOC, but whatever you want. Here goes…

Disclaimer- What do you think?

Word- Tangible (adjective)-able to be perceived with any sense, but especially via the sense of touch. Able to be understood.

Prompt-The tension in the room was very nearly tangible.

The Doctor was livid.

He was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS' small kitchen. Directly in front of him was the table, and behind the table stood Jack and Rose. Jack looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Rose simply rather guilty.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured in a tone of deathly calm, "Step away from that felonious creature right now." Rose, nodding, walked away from Jack as slowly as if she were being held at gun point. She bit her lip. This was going to get worse before it got better.

She stopped when she reached the Doctor's side.

"Rose I can't believe you! How could you let him commit such an atroscity?"

"I-I'm sorry Doctor," she stammered, "I was in here making tea when he walked in. The kitchen's so small, I didn't think anything of how close he was to me. Then he, well, he uhm-," she paused and shifted her feet uncomfortably," he grabbed it." The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Rose folded her arms over her chest, trying to ward off the feeling of embarrassment crawling through her chest and up into her face. She continued hurriedly.

"I tried to yell, stop, but before I could, well, he'd already done it." Rose turned a bright shade of pink.

The Doctor turned to jack and glared at him menacingly. Rose could see the question forming on the Captain's lips and tried to warn him not to speak with a subtle shake of her head, but the words were already out of his mouth.

"But what did I do?" Jack protested. He didn't have a clue what was going on, or why the Doctor was so angry. He'd just taken what he wanted. As far as he'd heard there were no rules about what you could or could not have, except maybe the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor pointed at the object in Jack's left hand.

"I wanted the last banana."

A/N- So if you want to, review and tell me if you liked I, or hated it, or what I can work on. Thanks!


	2. Disarming

Disarming (adjective)- removing, or capable of removing hostility, suspicion, as by being, charming; winning of confidence.

Prompt- Disarming the Sontauran was, I'm sure, terrifying, but Donna pulled it off brilliantly.

A/N- If anyone's been checking this regularly, I'm sorry for how long I have kept you waiting, but I didn't really have any good ideas about how to proceed. I like the premise of this one, but I don't like the way it's written as much as I liked the last one. I'm not sure I know enough about the 11th Doctor to really do him justice. Anyway, if you have any ideas/constructive criticisms as always they are greatly appreciated. Sorry it's a bit long.

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Doctor Who! Quit knocking on my door!

Adeola Rose Smith-Jones wanted a bedtime story. Grandmum has already helped her wash up and tucked her in; then Grandmum had gone to the guest room to lie down having, complaining she had a headache. Adeola could hear her snoring.

It was a typical Thursday evening in the Smith-Jones household; Grandmum was staying with Addey until her Mum and Dad got home, (which was always after Adeola was supposed to be asleep, but she stayed up anyway to hear her parent's footsteps coming up the stairs. She liked to know they were safe.) And like always when Grandmum was too tired to read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she hoped that _he'd_ show up.

Tonight she was in luck!

Addey heard the familiar whooshing, whirring sound from out in the back garden. She ran to the window and, with some difficulty at the age of five, thrust the window open. A man of average height and a mop of brown hair wearing suspenders, a bow tie, and a purple fez poked his head out of the door of the blue telephone box. Upon noticing Addey's cheerful wave from the window he extracted from behind him, swung it up to meet her window ledge, and ascended.

By the time the Doctor climbed in through her window Addey had already hopped back into bed. "Adeola Rose Smith-Jones, I still can't believe your mother let Mickey sneak Rose in there, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He smiled down at the little girl. With her hair tied back in two braids, and wearing a lilac nightgown advertising an anatomically incorrect cartoon of a mermaid with red hair, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"How can it be surprise to you?" Adeola asked, sincerely confused, "I didn't know you were coming. I just wanted a bedtime story." The Doctor squinched his eyebrows together for a minute bending down to meet the girl at eye level, and then straightened up.

"Well, that explains it then!"

"Explains what?" Adeola demanded.

"Why the TARDIS brought me here. My friends Amy and Rory just went off to bed, I was in the control room fiddling with some wires when next thing I know, I've landed in your garden. Obviously something's wrong, the question is what?"

The mad man began darting around Addey's room, sonicing everything he could get his hands on. Addey'd seen him do this before. It used to make her giggle, but now she just sat there, watching him make his rounds, chin in hands.

'That's weird," the Doctor said, stopping next to Addey's bed, "there's nothing wrong, literally _nothing wrong!_" He ran the sonic screwdriver over Adeola's face.

"Ow!" she complained as he shined the light in her eyes.

"Sorry, but there's no bee stings, or dog bites, or dangerous aliens inhabiting you body, ("'course your Mum would've noticed that by now," he muttered under his breath) you're fine! I get a night off." he paused, "I never get a night off."

"Doctor?" Adeola interrupted his monologue.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me a story now?"

"Of course, don't I always? I just do the sonic thing because it makes me look clever. So, which will it be this time?"

"Can you tell me the one about Donna hitting the Sontauran with a hammer, and Mummy's clone, and the green goo bath?"

"But I told that one last time, that's no fun," if the Doctor was being honest, the truth was he didn't want to have to talk about Donna. There was too much guilt there, and as was often his philosophy, why dwell on the past? But he knew he'd done too much to Martha and Mickey already to begrudge their only daughter a bedtime story.

"Nooooo, last time you were here you told the new one about how you, Mummy, Daddy, and Uncle Jack fought the evil octopus monsters, remember?"

"But we never…. Ah," he said as the realization dawned on him, "Time travel, can't keep it straight in your head," he looked down at Addey's pleading face and sighed, "Alright, here goes." The Doctor launched into his story with surprising fervor, while skating over some of the more sticky bits, trying to make the adventure sound for exciting and funny, rather than death defying and scary. Finally he got to the bit about Donna infiltrating the Sontauran spaceship. Adeola was a great audience. She gasped and applauded in all the right places. The Doctor had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

"-Meanwhile I was stuck on the ground, trying to fix the bigger Sontaruan problem, but also the smaller, yet equally important problem of what had happened to Martha. I knew the Martha that was in the room with mean wasn't the real Martha because A. she was acting very un-Martha-y and B. she smelled disgusting. I was sure the two problems were linked, but I knew I had to deal with the Sontaurans first. Lucky, for Earth really, Donna was on board the spaceship. Disarming the Sontauran was, I'm sure, terrifying, but Donna pulled it off brilliantly."

Then the Doctor quickly told Addey about how he'd found her mother, and the boy genius had sacrificed himself to save Earth, and then he, Donna, and Martha (a bit unwillingly), had shot off on their next adventure.

The Doctor was surprised Addey hadn't interrupted his story more, correcting parts he'd skipped over from last time, or said differently, but then he realized she had dozed off. He stood up. He could hear Martha and Mickey coming in through the front door downstairs, and knew it was time for him to make his exit.

"Well Adeola, it's been a pleasure remaking your acquaintance. From what you said, I think we'll be seeing each other again. Sweet dreams." The Doctor pecked Addey on the forehead ("That's for your Mum," he informed her.) and crawled out through her window. Addey stirred, "But I'm not sleepy," she argued. The Doctor poked his head back in her room and smiled at her.

"Of course you're not," he then descended the ladder and landed safely on the ground. Addey pulled herself out of bed and walked to the window, watching the Doctor drag his ladder to the TARDIS door.

"Good night Doctor!" she called. He turned around and waved to her before disappearing inside his ship. Martha opened the door to her daughter's bedroom.

"Adeola Rose, what are you doing out of bed?" Martha scolded. Addey jumped and turned around.

"Mummy!" she ran to hug her mother, "The Doctor came to tell me a bedtime story!" Martha stood still for a moment in shock.

"The Doctor….. He….. WHAT!"  
>"Come and see!" Adeola tugged her mother's hand, pulling her to the window. The TARDIS was already dematerializing.<p>

"Mickey!" Martha screamed. Mickey ran into Addey's room; or hopped rather as he had only one leg in his pants.

"What? What is it?" Martha just pointed out the window. Mickey just managed to catch a glimpse of the TARDIS before it entered the time vortex, but its unique sound had been all too familiar. "The Doctor? But what's he doing here?" His daughter turned toward him.

"He came to tell me a bedtime story Daddy." Mickey glanced at his wife and noticed that Martha was smiling sadly and had tears glistening in her eyes. He looked down at Addey's face and saw that his daughter was wearing a similar expression.

Mickey looked up at the sky and murmured, "Doctor, must you steal all the women in my life?"


	3. Elusive

Paste your docu

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've been away for so long! Technology really isn't my strong suit, and Fanfiction wasn't cooperating with me for a long time. (Now, I say that. What I really mean is that I did not understand how to use it anymore). Anywho, this one's really short, but the next will be longer.**

**Disclaimer…No.**

** Word- Elusive (adjective)-difficult to catch, understand, perceive, comprehend, or describe. Not easily recalled or understood.**

** A/N: There is not prompt sentence because my original sentence was a run on.**

Dear Doctor,

I think you should get over your perception of how elusive the Daleks are.

Sincerely,

Clearly it is not impossible for them to be there as they are standing right in front of you.

ment here...


	4. Amenity

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer-** **Happy New Year to whoever checks these things. I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Word-amenity (noun)-a useful, attractive, or pleasant feature. A service, manner, or feature that gives pleasure or satisfaction.**

**Prompt-Rose's best amenity was her smile.**

The skinny "man" cracked open the door and tiptoed inside. He shut the door very softly and quickly trod over to the desk beside the bed. He was careful not to disturb any of her things as he sat down.

In front of him sat a spiral bound notebook and a ballpoint pen. He flipped that notebook to a clean page and started writing.

"Dear Rose,

Like I said before, I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I think part of me hopes you'll get to read these one day; or maybe I need to confirm that you were ever here in the first place. I _need_ to remember. I need to hold on to you. I need you."

The Doctor paused momentarily to let out a wet sort of chuckle.

"You changed me, Rose Tyler, I became much to human while you were around.

Anyway. Donna, I told you about Donna didn't I? She said I needed someone "to stop me". She didn't think she could be that person, but she basically made me promise to find someone to travel with. The truth is, I only want you, but she's right. I need to find someone because I can't have you, and I can't end it all, as much as I'd like to. That day, with Donna, under the Thames was the closest I've come, possibly ever, to intentionally dying for good. Just to escape the pain of not having you. But, you would be so angry. You know me too well. And you, and Donna, and Sarah Jane, and everyone else are right. I need someone so that I can keep saving you bloody humans from the never ending threats that come your way.

So, I found someone. Her name is Martha. I think you'd like her, although I don't know. She seems rather attached to me. She might be jealous. She asked me about you today, Martha. We've just been through quite an adventure in New New York. I swear that place just breeds bad luck. I saw the Face of Boe again. He finally died. It was awful, but I think it was time for him to go. I almost envied him. He said to me "You are not alone", whatever that means I have no idea. I mean I've got Martha, so I guess I'm technically not alone, and there's always the TARDIS. What do you think Rose? What would you say if you were here?"

The Doctor paused again, trying to regain his train of thought.

"Oh yes! So, Martha asked me about you today. I thought for a while. I wasn't really sure how to describe you to someone who doesn't already know you. To me you're just Rose; beautiful in all your human imperfections. And beyond that there are just too many unquantifiable things to say. I tried to explain this to Martha, but she was very persistent, so finally I settled on the one thing I felt I could safely say without crying. (I cry much too often now. I suppose that's your fault, in a way. Sometimes I think Martha hears me. She's smart, that Martha). "Rose's best amenity was her smile." That's all I said. For me, that's all that needs saying. I remember you, and that's painful enough without strangers carrying your ghost around with them as well. But don't you dare think I regret you Rose Tyler, don't you dare. I-" he paused in his scratchings and a couple of tears smeared the ink on the paper. "Oh never mind. No one but me will ever read these anyway," more tears fell. The Doctor knew he had to wrap up soon.

"Missing you always,

Doctor"

The Doctor shut the notebook and set the pen neatly down next to it before almost literally rolling onto the magenta comforter of Rose's bed, and crying himself to sleep.


	5. Imperative

Paste your document

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Word- Imperative (adjective)- Absolutely necessary, unavoidable, obligatory, or mandatory.**

**Prompt- It was imperative to retrieve the Doctor from the child's drawing.**

Rose's heart was thundering in her chest. Her eyes were stinging and throat ached where it had constricted. She fought panic as adrenaline began scourging through her veins causing her hands to shake. The TARDIS and the Doctor were gone, and Rose was sure she knew exactly where they were. It was imperative to retrieve the Doctor from the child's drawing. The problem was, Rose had no idea how to do that.

As Rose sped back to Chloe Webber's house she tried to remember what the Doctor had said about that tiny alien being just a child itself. He would tell her that she had to be compassionate. Rose tried to remember, but it was too much. It was too much to separate her fierce love for this amazing man and her desperate fear that always accompanied these kind of situations, from her rational mind.

Rose briefly wondered if this is how the Doctor had felt when the wire had taken her face. Then, she reached the Webber's house, and all she could think about was getting _her_ Doctor back.

here...


	6. Zealous

**Disclaimer- I am writing this in Math Class.**

**Word- Zealous (adjective)- actively and unreservedly enthusiastic; fervent or fanatical.**

**Prompt- The Doctor is always overly zealous when he is on a mission.**

Zipping, Sliding, Gripping, Gliding

Kissing, Missing, Wishing, Dishing

Whirring, Stirring, Running, Cunning

The Doctor is always overly zealous when he is on a mission.

**A/N- I felt like being a poet today.**


	7. Quaint

Word- Quaint (adjective)-charming in an old fashioned way. Strange or unusual in a pleasing or interesting manner.

Prompt- Captain Jack Harkness was quaint in his own way, despite being from the 51st century.

Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who.

Jack saluted Harriet Jones (former prime minister) before the screen went dark. Martha smiled in spite of the grim situation as she remembered Jack saluting her and the Doctor after their battle with the Master in the year that never was. That was the day he'd unwittingly told them his secret identity as the Face of Boe. Yes Jack was cheeky, made of innuendos, and undeniably sexy, but deep, deep,_ deep_ down Captain Jack Harkness was quaint in his own way, despite being from the 51st century. Martha only hoped that she lived long enough to see her friend again. If she really had to use the Osterhagen key (Martha inwardly shuddered at the thought. She did not like to contemplate it), she had no idea what would become of the man who could not die. Time could be rewritten, after all.


	8. Subjugate

Word- Subjugate (verb)- to put someone, a group, or a nation under control. To cause to become subservient.

Prompt- From an objective standpoint, the Ood have been completely subjugated by humans!

Disclaimer- They don't cuss like this in Doctor Who.

"From an objective standpoint, the Ood have been completely subjugated by humans!" These are the words that come out of Gigi Hooper's mouth as she speaks to the director of the Ood Slave Trade (even though that's not it's official name). What she wants to say is "Screw all the shit I've spewed for the last ten minutes. You are a bad person committing terrible acts of cruelty and you should go die in a hole out of shame!" But the Friends of the Ood have been trying to get this meeting set up for six months and they've sent Gigi as their best representative. She can't afford to let them down. Unfortunately that's easier said than done. It's really hard to remember that in order to have a prayer of getting justice, she has to be polite to assholes like him. This is why Gigi Hooper hates politics.


	9. Circumvent

**A/N: Things got a little hectic, but I'm back now!**

**Word- Circumvent (verb)- to avoid rules or laws without actually breaking them. To evade by means of gray area or loophole. To maneuver around authority.**

**Prompt- To circumvent the "don't run off" rule, Martha dragged the Doctor along with her.**

**Disclaimer- I am going to circumvent this rule and tell you to look at previous pages.**

"Ow," Martha groaned. There was a painful throbbing coming from the back of her head. Instinctively she felt for blood, but there was none. Her muscles aching in protest, Martha stood up. She blinked rapidly as the sunlight assaulted her eyes. It felt unusually warm and dry. She took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in the middle of a park. There were some people near by playing football. _The Doctor!_

Martha scanned her surroundings. Mercifully he was lying right next to her. She bent down quickly to check his vitals. Both his hearts were still beating and he was breathing in and out. Nope, the Doctor was just out cold. Martha shook his shoulders. "Doctor, wake up!" The Time Lord stirred.

"mmm… ROSE!" He shot straight up. Martha's heart broke a little when she heard his lover's name. She only wished he would look at was right in front of him. "Martha where are we? Where's the TARDIS?" Martha's heart sank further as she realized that the familiar blue box was missing.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up." The Doctor stood and looked around. He cocked his head from side to side, sniffed loudly, and flicked his tongue in and out a few times.

"London July, 1969," Martha figured it was best not ask how he knew that.

"Doctor, where could the TARDIS have gone? We were just at the new library of Alexandria. It was 2051! How could we have landed in the 1969 without the TARDIS?" The Doctor's eyes lit up. He'd just remembered.

"Sally Sparrow!"

"What?"

"That girl Sally Sparrow! She said one day I'd get stuck in 1969. This is how I get stuck! We don't have the TARDIS!" Martha began to worry.

"Well, how do we get unstuck?"

"Hang on," the Doctor began rummaging through the left side of his pinstripe jacket. Martha wondered if that was bigger on the inside too. "Ah Ha!" He produced a plastic purple envelope that looked only slightly worse for wear. "She gave me this. Said I'd need it. I haven't looked at it yet. It's dangerous to know your own future." Martha's stomach growled.

"Well, how 'bout we look at it over lunch. I'm starving and I think we've got time." Before the Doctor could protest, Martha had grabbed his hand. To circumvent the "don't run off rule" Martha dragged the Doctor along with her.


	10. Sonorous

**Word: Sonorous (adjective)- giving a sound when struck; loud, deep, or rich in sound; resonant; impressive.**

**Prompt: The sonorous hum of the TARDIS rocked him to sleep as he thought, "I've lived to die another day."**

**Disclaimer: The deed to Doctor Who was not in my Easter basket.**

He'd pulled them all from the devil's abyss

Rose always fought

To come back to him, someway

The sonorous hum of the TARDIS

Rocked him to sleep as he thought

"I've lived to die another day."


	11. TantalizingPejorative

**Word- Tantalizing (adjective)- attractive, tempting, often unavailable.: Pejorative (adjective)- critical or disapproving; disparaging; a word that defames.**

**Prompt- The urge to kiss her was tantalizing.: He was too nervous to express plaudit for her outfit, so he settled for a pejorative remark.**

**Disclaimer- Does it count if I point out that 9 probably isn't coming back, so why would I write story lines for him if I owned Doctor Who?**

It was cold. Gwendolyn was hovering, her corpse surrounded by a beastly glow. Charles Dickens stood next to him in utter terror. And Rose. It was Christmas Eve in 19th century London, they were with Charles Dickens in the cellar of an Undertakers and Rose was wearing a long black dress with her long blonde hair piled on top of her head.

She was panicking and he couldn't comfort her. Partially because the corner they'd been back into was too small, partially because she had every reason to panic, but mostly because he was too busy thinking about her. The Doctor had been in so many situations where he thought he would die. He was used to that. What he was not used to was being wrong.

He'd been too nervous to express plaudit for her outfit, so he'd settled for a pejorative remark. But he had been wrong. Rose was beautiful, and that was compared to anyone not just humans. He knew that, and now he regretted not telling her. These could be the last moments of Rose Marion Tyler's life, and the urge to kiss her was tantalizing.


	12. Recalcitrant

**A/N: I think the next several are going to be about Donna and Ten. I love getting back into this!**

**Disclaimer: You all saw the 50****th****. You know what I would've changed.**

Word: Recalcitrant (adjective)-stubbornly resistant to the control or authority of others. Difficult to deal with, work with, or supervise.

Prompt-"Why do you insist on being so recalcitrant? If you continue to subjugate these people you'll only die anyway!"

"Why do you insist on being so recalcitrant? If you continue to subjugate these people you'll only die anyway!" The Doctor was infuriated. He and Donna were on a planet called Gangira. There were two races of aliens, the Drune race had extremely lithe bodies with delicate wings. They stood on two feet, and looked a lot like pixies with purple skin. The Ganush race were thickly set and heavily calloused. To Donna they looked like a cross between Jabba the Hutt and a lima bean. The Drunes had oppressed the Ganushes and forced the lower race to be their servants for generations, and the Ganush race had finally had enough. They'd launched an uprising, the King of Gangira had sent out a distress signal, and the TARDIS had answered. Voila! Here they were!

"You Drunes can't keep treating the Ganushes like this! They're living beings too! They want their lives just as much as you want yours! They wouldn't be fighting for their rights if you would just give them to them!"

Donna stood there watching the Doctor make pleas to the King. She'd seen this scene played out in movies a million times. Foes meet on the field of battle, the protagonist stands between the two armies trying to reason with them. Each time the imploring failed, and the hero was lucky if he escaped with his life. But as Donna looked to the King again she saw him nodding! She couldn't believe it! The King was agreeing with the Doctor! The Doctor had saved the day, and not a drop of blood had been shed!

"I have often felt uncomfortable with this classism. As King, I did not know how to break tradition." King Viktok turned to the leader of the revolution, Master Clem. "Master Clem, please forgive my despicable behavior. I was weak, cowardly, and foolish. I let you make my decisions for me. I want us to work together to make this planet a better home for all of us, if you'll allow me to help." The King stuck out his hand, but Clem shoved it aside and embraced him. Soon the two aliens were sobbing.

After many grateful hours of conversation Viktok, Clem, and the citizens of Gangira paraded Donna and the Doctor through the streets back to the TARDIS where they made their farewells before dematerializing into the Time Vortex. The Doctor was grinning like a kid at Christmas, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He turned to say something to Donna, and his smile faded slightly. His eyes said what his mouth wouldn't. Her eyes replied, "I know." And the Doctor left Donna alone in the console room. _He's probably, _she thought, _on his way to write a letter._


	13. Exacerbate

**Exacerbate- to worsen of aggravate an already bad situation.**

**Prompt: She was only exacerbating the situation.**

Clara and the TARDIS were having an argument. Well, more precisely the TARDIS had moved Clara's bedroom and Clara was seriously pissed. It had been a long day full of sap filled, human eating trees in a Sleepy Hollowesque forest. Clara wanted a shower and she wanted one NOW!

"Come on! I'm a filthy, stinking mess! I just want to take a shower!" The TARDIS hummed smugly. "Of course! You would just prefer that I drip sap all over your carpets!" The Doctor, having cleaned himself thoroughly, chuckled from the doorway, his bushy eyebrows folding over his eyelids. "Back me up here!" He rolled his eyes. She was only exacerbating the situation. But, she was glaring and it was adorable. The Doctor's hearts caved. He walked up to the console, pulled a screen to face him, and pushed some blue buttons (the one that weren't the stabilizers).

"There you go. Right, right, left you'll find the first door." Grinning, Clara pecked him on the cheek, apparently forgetting that there was sap all over her face and sauntered off. The Doctor was good enough not to say anything, and instead quietly wiped the side of his face with a handkerchief. The TARDIS hummed indignantly. The Doctor smiled and stroked her lovingly.

"Come on old girl. She's not so bad."


	14. IncredulousAspiration

**A/N: This story comes to you with two prompts!**

**Incredulous (adjective)- unable or unwilling to believe something.**

**Prompt: Part of the Doctor was incredulous.**

**Aspiration (noun)- a strong desire to achieve something; a motivating goal or ambition.**

**Prompt: Donna had given up all feelings of aspiration until she met the Doctor.**

Donna had given up all feelings of aspiration until she met the Doctor. He'd discovered this about two seconds after they'd met. Part of the Doctor was incredulous. But as he got to know Donna further he discovered just how deep seeded her feelings of inadequacy were. He too suffered these feelings, but nowhere near to the same level as Donna. "I'm just a temp from Chiswick," was her constant mantra. At first it was a bit irritating, then it was just heartbreaking. Once he finally realized how she really felt, he spent the rest of their time together trying to make her see herself the way he did. Donna was an incredible friend, loyal, with a big heart, and she definitely had brains. He often thought that she and Rose would have gotten along. They both had a rough and tumble kind of attitude, and no one saw how smart they are, least of all themselves. He likes to think he changed Rose's mind about herself. Unfortunately with Donna, it didn't make a difference either way.


End file.
